Resurrection
by OoBlueBubblesoO
Summary: This is set 2 years into the future, Terra comes back and the Titans face new enemies and adventures with a 6th Titan at their side once again. Robin x Starfire & Beast Boy x Terra PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Awakening

It's been 2 years.

It was a bright June day, the sun shining radiantly through the sky, clouds rolled lazily past in big puffy forms, and birds chirped happily outside the T-shaped building.

A 16 yr old green skinned boy lay curled in his bed, his head hidden by the sheets and his body curled into a fetal position.

'_Haha Beast Boy you're so funny!' _

'_Are you ok Beast Boy?' _

'_Destroy me quick!' _

'_I have to stay.' _

'_I'm the only one who can stop it.' _

'_You were the best friend I ever had.'_

'_Beast Boy.' _

'_Beast Boy.' _

'_BEAST BOY!!' _

"SHUT UP!!" he finally screamed, sitting up violently then throwing his pillow into the door, his breaths came out labored and needy, and a cold sweat made his skin glisten.

It's been 2 years.

2 years since the girl he liked so deeply was turned into a frigid piece of stone on this very day, saving Jump city and all of its residence, including the Teen Titans.

Her name was Terra, she had done horrible things.

She lost herself to a man that was twisted, letting him brainwash her into a mindless slave to do his bidding, hunting the 5 of them down one by one. The betrayal was deep, it cut through every Titan like a rusted metal knife, leaving aching edges and deep wounds that couldn't be fully healed, a haunting memory that will never go away.

"Beast Boy! My friend are you harmed?!" Starfire asked worriedly, knocking rather hard on his door.

"I'm fine Star, just go away." He said rather rudely and fell back onto his mattress. His arms were outstretched, his hair splayed across the pillow and his green eyes stared at the black bars above his bottom bunk.

"Beast Boy please, don't you wish to go pick the flowers and take them to Terra's memorial?" she asked, he internally cringed and absently he clutched at his shirt just above his heart.

"Not right now Starfire, just go on without me."

He could hear a faint sigh and then her footsteps retreating down the hallway. Good, some privacy.

Maybe he could go visit the memorial, by himself, his depression may go away after he got it off his chest and he'd be back to his tofu loving, video game playing self.

He picked through his pile of clean clothes and pulled on something nice to visit her, a black collared long sleeve and some black jeans, he slicked back his hair and then opened his window. With little effort he morphed into a crow and flew out over the blue sea that surrounded his home, it glittered brightly, almost as if nature was cheering for his decision. His thoughts were shrouded with the former Titan, her pale blue eyes, the silken blonde hair, the peachy skin and the laughter that made his insides turn into j-ello.

'_You were the best friend I've ever had.' _

'_I wish we were more than friends.' _

He swooped into a nearby garden and quickly picked a few flowers, taking the purple and white ones, her favorite color combo.

Within minutes he was at the entrance of the shrine, a large hole that led into the chasm that held the last place she ever touched. With a deep breath he walked into the dark hole and felt his way through the achingly familiar rock. Beast Boy turned on his flashlight and walked through the narrow tunnel, he felt a little better realizing he had gotten taller since he had to duck down to keep from hitting the top of the cave.

Streams of light shined through the top of the cave, illuminating the pathway enough to where his flashlight was no longer needed. The green eyes recognized the same cracks in the wall and floors, the same boulders that lined the cave walls and the same smooth grooves that was once magma.

"Hi Terra, sorry I haven't visited in a while it's just that I. . . . . ."

Time seemed to stop, his grasp on the small bouquet slackened and the flowers fell onto the floor. His green eyes were wide with shock, his mouth agape in awestruck surprise, and each muscle felt as if it were encrusted with ice.

She was gone.

A pile of rubble lay where her statue once was, and a small trail of it led to the alternate exit on the other side of the cave. He threw himself towards the pile and searched frantically through it, she couldn't have crumbled into bits, she COULDN'T!

"Terra. . . .Terra. . . . no Terra please!" he cried he felt his fingers begin to sting as the rocks dug into hands. Tears sprang into his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"TERRA!"

The boy looked at his now bloody hands, the salty tears dripping down his chin and onto the pile of rubble that was once his friend.

"Terra. . . . . ." he whispered, placing his forehead onto the rock, a choked sob escaped his quivering form.

He froze again, his nose twitched and he sniffed the rubble, her scent was too strong, when he visited last year her scent was there but faint and washed out with the rain.

Without wasting time he changed into a blood hound and sniffed the rubble eagerly, the scent flooded his senses and he followed the trail that was the strongest. He followed the rubble that led east towards the alternate exit. To his amazement the trail was not rubble, it was the metal nervous system armor that Terra was last wearing 2 years ago, it was crumbling into fine dust with every step she was taking.

Beast Boy howled a high pitch sound and dashed after the path laid out for him, his heart racing wildly for any chance of blond hair or her thin body.

His ears perked forward and he heard a frail scrabbling sound and something erratic, breathing? With another howl he alerted whatever it was and ran forward again, her scent now everything he was breathing and smelling.

It was possible, it was possible; the green dog remembered those long hours of study and research to reverse the effect of her state. His friend Raven had tried multiple spells and magics that could work but all had failed, until one day she had tried one that had taken every ounce of magic out of her, leaving her bed-ridden for 3 weeks.

'_This spell never has a definite outcome, it only works with the intentions that are pure of heart.' _

'_Do you think with our intentions it'll work?' _

'_I don't see why not, we all loved Terra. But the catch is it never tells you when it will actually take place. It could happen between a few minutes or 30 years.' _

'_WHAT?!' _

'_Calm down Beast Boy, this spell looks deep into the person it's reviving. It digs into their very core, their soul, and it takes the time out of every bad thing they've done. Think of it as prison, whatever bad deed she's done she's paying for it.' _

"I need to get out. . ." said a weak voice, rocks tumbled down the steep slope and hit the green dog in the face.

Her body was only wrapped in the bandages and her hair was scraggly and mussed all over the place, her hands pushed feebly at the large boulder blocking what was once the exit.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy yelled once he changed back and the green teen dashed to the girl who was now startled and pressed into the rock.

"BEAST BOY!" she cried and ran to him, more like tripped and fell. They both rolled across the rock in a tangle of limbs and landed on top of a very jagged rock. He held her in a tight hug as she cried his name over and over again into his chest.

"Terra, Terra your back." He whispered and rubbed the girl's back. No coherent sentence could get past her hysterical sobs.

"Beast Boy, I'm so sorry, I just. . . you guys, with Slade and I. .!" she babbled between her crying her blue eyes shining with tears as well as wide with regret and guilt.

"Shh shh it's ok, it's ok. I'm here, we all forgave you. . . .its just. . . Welcome Home Terra." He sighed softly, burying his nose into her hair.

"It's good to be home." She whispered back, hiccupping into his chest.

Beast Boy's communicator made a loud beeping noise, signifying a call. He took it out of his pocket and his grin stretched wide across his face, his old self coming back.

"Hello?"

"Beast Boy where are you?"

"I'm at Terra's Memorial. . . . and Robin. . ?" his green eyes gazed into the pale blue ones which were now round and nervous, a lock of her blonde hair covering one of them. He smiled warmly and moved it so he could see her face fully.

"What is it Beast boy?"

"Tell Raven to bring some spare clothes and have Cyborg pick up some pizza."

"What?! Beast boy what are yo-?"

"Just trust me Robin, you'll see when you guys get here."

The green boy hung up his phone and then grinned down at his old friend, his emotions only allowing happiness and joy to dominate every sense he had.

"Are you excited to see the others?"

"Beast Boy. . . . I don't think they'd be happy to see me." Terra confided softly, her gaze flickering down to the floor and her hair covering her eyes again.

"Of course they are!"

A bright green light shined through the entrance the Titan came from, signifying that they were here. That was fast.

"You ready Terra?" he whispered to her.

She squeezed his hand and gave him a timid smile.

"Yeah."


	2. Reunion

{{WAH! Lol I got two reviews in a row . . . my only reviews in a row saying I rushed the ending. Im not gonna lie I did, haha I was trying to hurry and post this before I left for San Diego that week so I'm deeply sorry for those I disappointed! Ima try and slow it down now since im not frantic in posting a chapter xD! TY all to those who favorite me and are giving me nice reviews! I hope to see more!

Love,

Bubbles.}}

* * *

'_I'm alive, I'm standing with Beast Boy in a cave. I can feel the warmth of his palm, I can smell him.'_

Terra was still a bit dazed, her mind reeling with the sudden rush of events; it hadn't been in any use since she last saw the Titans, how long ago was that? She remembered feeling terrified before she finally let all her feelings go into her last attack, the one that she hoped saved Jump city. She squeezed her friend's hand, in need of some reassurance. Starfire's bright green light shone brighter as they got closer and she could hear Cyborg's metal feet clanking against the cave floors. The blonde girl began to tremble.

'_I can't do this, not after all I've done.' _

"Terra it'll be ok." Beast Boy whispered in her ear, she shivered and goose bumps rose on her arms, she used her blonde hair as a shield from their faces and the locks covered her pale blue eyes. Her free hand fiddled with the cloth that was deemed as her clothing for now.

"Yo BB where are you?" Cyborg hollered.

"In here guys!" Beast Boy shouted back excitedly, Terra still trembled and Beast Boy leaned into her a little to support her form.

"Beast Boy my friend are you-" Starfire gasped and her light went out for a moment as she gaped in shock, she quickly regained the energy and ran full speed to her old friend.

"TERRA! TERRA IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Starfire squealed with joy, her Tamaranian strength catching Terra in a death hug, Terra gasped for breath and Beast Boy could have sworn he saw a piece of Terra's soul trying to escape from her mouth.

"Terra . . wha-" Robin was now staring speechless and then a grin spread across his features and Cyborg almost dropped the pizza that he brought.

"Star. . . fire. . . . not . . . breathing!" Terra grunted and Starfire released her with an embarrassed apology, Robin was beside her in an instant and so was Cyborg both grinning happily.

"Terra I'm glad you're ok!" Robin said with pure delight, Terra gave him a timid smile in return, thankful his delight was not false. Cyborg ruffled her already messy hair.

"Nice to see you, hungry?" He held out the pizza in front of her and her mouth watered instantly, she had gone so long without food, her senses were now roaring with the demand of the delicacy in front of her and she nodded taking a piece and biting into it, it scorched her tongue but she didn't care, it was food and that was all that mattered. But in the midst of her eating she realized that one was missing.

Raven.

She swallowed the last bite of her slice and gulped it down, she found it hard once she began to remember the fight they had in the oil, Raven's sudden rage burning itself into Terra's memory as it showed her how truly angry the dark teen could get. Her eyes flickered around for the hooded Titan and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Raven?" Robin asked following Terra's gesture not too long afterwards, he called her name a few times and then stopped and picked up the clothes Raven had carried.

"She must have left." Cyborg concluded and terra felt her stomach twist.

She wasn't surprised but after the warm welcoming from the other Titans she kind of hoped Raven would at least give her a 'hi'. But after her betrayal Raven had hated her, she could see it in her violet irises just before she turned to stone.

"We'll check on her soon enough, here Terra, your old clothes and then you can sit and eat." Robin said and set her clothes down in front of her.

Just then the communicator began to beep and Robin answered quickly.

"Raven what's the trouble?"

"Killer moth, he released a swarm of his experiments in the city, that's why I'm not there right now."

"We're on our way, just stall as long as you can." Robin commanded then shut his communicator, he looked at Terra apologetically and she shook her head with understanding, they were the Teen Titans, stuff liked this happened all the time.

"Beast Boy, you can take Terra home, the rest of us will handle Killer Moth." Beast Boy nodded and was already standing close to the blond, the 3 of them dashed out of the cave and left the 2 alone once more.

"Sooooo, you must be wanting a long hot shower and some drinks with the pizza huh?"

Terra, who was in a blank state, reawakened from it and nodded, her lips turned into a smile at the thought of a shower, she felt dirty and grimy. As for the food she wanted to swallow the pie whole.

"Come on Terra . . . Let's go home." The green young man's hand was outstretched, awaiting for her to take it and without any hesitation they did and they turned for the cave entrance.

Home.

She hadn't heard that term for a while either, she closed her eyes, letting Beast Boy guide her, and remembered her various treks before she met the Titans. Her search for a home, a place where she belonged, where people would love her and want her near; but it was always thrown away every time she lost control of her power and caused devastation.

Tears budded in her eyes and one was able to leak over her bottom lid down to her chin and she smiled joyfully at the thought of her destination.

Home.

She was going home.

{{Sorry if this chapter is either too short or if it is rushed. . . hmm I probably won't tell if its rushed or not till after I read it again hope yall like it and please review! And if you happen to like DnAngel then check out my other story too currently on Ch. 11 =D}}


	3. Anger and Forgiveness

"ATTACK MY MINIONS! Make this city fear me, Killer moth!" the moth man cried to the heavens, cracking his whip furiously and sending more of his creations after the city and its residence.

"RAVEN GET THE WHIP!!" Robin ordered, the dark teen girl focused her energy and shot black waves of it to the man, knocking him off his feet and taking the whip from his grasp.

Raven moved out of the way and began to whip back any of the moth creatures that tried to attack her, her face the same frustrated mask everyone has known. Although she was battling crazed super moths, her mind was elsewhere, on a blond haired earth shifter that actually was able to trigger her inner anger and demon. She grit her teeth and lashed harshly at an oncoming moth.

Terra.

Although she hated to admit it, the girl actually liked the earth shifter, even if her method of doing things got on her nerves. They developed a steady friendship, one that was very hard to explain to the other Titans. Raven was open about her world and methods to Terra, and she was secretly relieved that someone other than Robin didn't cringe with Raven's home customs and dark magic.

That was probably why her betrayal had hurt her, deeper then she thought.

Hurting her friends, breaking the law, terrorizing the city, it was all unforgiveable. Even if she did reform and save them all towards the end, Raven still felt anger for the former Titan. As if she stabbed a large wound into her heart and let it sit, get infected, swollen and never going away. The wound would fester every time her name was mentioned, every time she looked for ways to free her, and every time Beast Boy would hold or snuggle up with the crystal heart shaped mirror he made for her. It pained her to see her green friend like that, he really cared for her and it hurt him the worst out of everyone.

"Look out!" Cyborg cried, but Raven didn't snap out of it fast enough, she ended up being rammed in the head by the hard head of a moth and it sent her propelling into a nearby car. The glass smashed and tinkled around her and she felt the metal dent from her speed and weight. She groaned with the pain and tried to clear her head, today's events were also on her mind.

She felt it.

Raven KNEW the girl had broken free from her prison, the moment the tiniest crack went through the stone, the energy attacked her right in the temple. Soon after Robin had given her the order to bring extra clothes, _her_ clothes, there was no way in hell she was having her wear them. So she secretly snuck into the former Titan's old room and pulled out her remaining garments.

"Raven I could use your assistance!!" Starfire grunted as she was pushing back a wall of the annoying creatures. Raven blasted some of them off, pushing her mixed feelings aside and doing her best to help the team so she could go home and meditate. She wouldn't let her feelings get the best of her and unleash something that could hurt her friends or destroy Jump City.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beast Boy had left Terra in the bathroom to clean up and relax. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be clean in the first place, although with a deep twinge of uncertainty she realized that after being similar to braid dead for the past two years she had forgotten a few things. She reached down to turn on the water and her hand froze on the knob as her mind tried to comprehend which way was left or right and how to turn it for that matter. After thinking about it thoroughly she regained her common sense and turned it to the right, which was the hot water setting and stripped out of the tattered clothes that reminded her of the man she hated with a deep passion. Stepping inside her skin immediately broke out into goose bumps as the hot water pelted her skin, the sensation sent a shiver through her but the blond relaxed and let the dirt and grime wash off her body down the drain.

As she took her shower she was unaware of the rapid cleaning that was happening outside the bathroom. Beast boy was running around the tower like a wild animal, or rather he was changing into wild animals to try and spruce up the place. Dusting away the nastiest dust bunnies, sweeping up any food or scraps off the floor, wiping down streaky windows and the final piece:

his room.

His room was still a place where no living creature could live, at least any NORMAL living creature. He cringed at the thought of her seeing it this way and he began to throw any dirty or smelly clothes into a trash bag and tossed it out into the dumpster, followed by a thorough vacuuming and scrubbing of his floor. Although there was one foreign substance even his dog form couldn't comprehend, but he cleaned it up anyway.

"Gotta get this place looking nice! Terra's back, she deserves the best and she most definitely deserves a comfortable home to live in." he told himself numerously, after her big sacrifice she all out earned at least a decent home.

His sudden cleaning spree had left him wiped out by the time he was done, how long had it been? His green eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. An hour? Really? The teen grinned as he realized Terra also took this long the first time she came here, although the mess that was waiting for them inside was pretty gruesome. Getting to his feet, he decided to do one more hall check, no loose scrap of paper, food, or dirt would be found when he was through with them.

The halls were what Beast Boy considered decent, and he decided that his sudden urge to clean should be rewarded with some soy milk and tv. The teen stopped when he was about to pass by Terra's room, his gaze staring at the metallic door as if it held him in a trance. Activating the motion sensor the door opened and he stepped inside, getting a view of the orange and purple paint along with the window that was open to the starry night sky.

'_Just as she had left it.'_ He thought to himself and took a deep breath. He did recall coming in here every day for at least a month and a half after she had left them, curling up with the mirror he gave her and silently weeping or whimpering for the loss of the girl he cared for. His friends never bothered him at the time, not even snide remarks of being a love-sick moron or cruel ones such as letting her go and getting over it.

'_Where is it?'_

The last time he was in here was about six to seven months ago, and he had put the heart away somewhere so it wouldn't collect dust or lose its shine. Morphing into a dog he began to sniff it out, shimmying under her bend he sniffed around, only to sneeze for inhaling dust and then went to her closet, which surprisingly still held her scent after so long and then her desk.

Ah, there it was.

He pulled back the bottom drawer and found the large trinket, seeing his evergreen reflection in it, he opened the box and smiled as he also had put her butterfly clip inside, another keepsake that was precious to him. It actually reminded him of Terra's personality, the little pricks on the end represented the tough and bad decisions she made, but they eventually disappeared into a whole, a whole that was simple yet beautiful in the shape of a small yet graceful creature.

"Beast Boy?" a timid female voice called in surprise. He jumped and almost lost his grip on her mirror.

"Yes?" he asked, relaxing quickly at the sight of the former titan. She had her clothes on and a towel draped across her shoulders, although the clothes looked rather. . . small on her. Even after being encased in stone for 2 years she STILL grew?

"What are you doing in here?" she asked curiously and stepped inside, setting her toiletries on her desk then sitting on her bed. Beast Boy stood up, mirror in hand and went to her, holding it out for her to take.

"I was just getting this. . ." he murmured softly, a hint of a blush staining his cheeks.

"Sorry if I came in here unwanted. . ." he apologized with a lopsided grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Terra on the other hand was in shock, seeing the old gift again. The girl was sure they had probably broken it or thrown it out after what she had done.

"You. . . saved this?" her voice barely a whisper and cracking on the last syllable. Her hands took the heart and peeled back the lid. Her reflection showing itself to her, her eyes were still the same pale baby blue, her hair was still a bright yellow, and her skin still tan from the long hours of trekking and working outside.

"Yeah. . . . I could never throw it away Terra. . . because. . "

'_Because it was all that was left of you. . .'_ he concluded in his mind and sat on the bed next to her, watching her reaction.

She stared at herself, minutes ticking by quickly. The silence was deafening and the girl finally cracked, tears flooding her eyes and spilling down her cheeks like a waterfall. It felt good to cry, after all the hurt and anger that was built up inside her and she wasn't going to pass up the chance to let it out, even if it was just bit by bit.

"Beast Boy. . . . I'm sorry. . . your such a great friend . . . I don't deserve this." She hiccupped, putting her hand over her mouth and shutting her eyes tight. She truly believed she didn't deserve it, not after what she did, even if she did save them and Jump city, there was no way that that alone could atone for her sins.

"Terra of course you do."

"No I don't!" she cried, letting out more of the feelings that burdened her heart.

"How do I deserve this?! I hurt you guys, betrayed you, drove out and hurt dozens of civilians and helped a madman!! How can ANY of that just be forgotten and forgiven?!" She screamed, raising up the crystal heart, preparing to chuck it towards the wall.

"Terra!!" the boy yelled and grabbed her upraised wrist firmly. She froze and realized what she was about to do, a light tremor racked her thin body.

"I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry." She rambled on over and over. Beast boy shushed her and held her in a tight hug, comforting the hurt and anguish that had resurfaced.

"I know you hurt us Terra, and I know you betrayed us. . . .but that was because you were afraid of losing control, something you did so often that it became a fear. You lost friends, you moved from home to home. You were insecure, and that fear of being alone led you to do things that weren't exactly. . . well good. But all of that is behind us, it was something that all of us let go. But in order for us to completely forget it-"he put his index finger and thumb under her chin to raise her face and make her look at him-"is if you do too, Terra, your home, your safe, and you made a sacrifice I'm sure none of us could have made. I think that's redemption enough."

Terra's lips quivered and she sniffed, the tears dripping down to her chin and onto the green boy's fingers.

"I promise, right here, right now, I will never betray or do anything to harm you ever again." She whispered and rested her face into his chest. On a side note, the girl realized Beast boy had gotten a bit more muscle, he wasn't as lanky and skinny anymore.

"I'll hold you to it." He teased and pulled a silver item from his pocket. She felt something graze above her left ear and she looked up, realizing Beast Boy put her silver butterfly pin in the place where it belonged. A smile broke out across her face and the sight of it made the male teen's heart burst with butterflies of his own.

"Come on, there's a pizza waiting for you on the kitchen table." He told her and helped her up, she nodded and followed him hand in hand to the dining room, blushing all the while as her stomach growled at the word pizza.

But as the two seemed to brighten quickly they were unaware of a very watchful eye observing them, far enough to be undetected, but close enough to get the information that was needed.

"_My luck with apprentices has never been good . . . . has it Terra?"_

* * *

_Hey yall! Its bubbles here! Finally updated a new chappie for the story XP haha I left a little cliffhanger in there *gets shot* X_X _

_Lol anyways please review and I hope to have the next chapter out soon! _

_Love, Bubbles. _

_P.S. _

_I posted this in my other story for DNangel but Im posting it here too, after I complete either this story or my DNangel fic I was thinking of either doing an FMA fic or a Soul eater fic. Either one sounds like fun but I need you guys to vote for the one you would want the most. ((for yaoi fangirls out there I do do that stuff, just tell me the story you want and the pairing *winks*)) same goes for non yaoi pairings, if you want a specific couple for either fma or soul eater please tell me your vote in your review! _

_TY FOR PARTICIPATING AND READING MY STORIES!!! ^ ^ _


	4. Kiss and Tell?

IM BACK! Heehee heres a new chapter, please review and fav!!

REMEMBER TO SUBMIT YOUR VOTE FOR THE 3rd FIC!!!

FMA or SOUL EATER!! Choose one and review with your choice!!

That's all for now and ty to those who are reading!

Love, Bubbles.

* * *

"OW, OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!" Beast Boy screeched as he ran in circles holding his backside. Terra sat on the boulder laughing away at his display as a crab dangled from his pants. They had been sitting, watching the ocean like they used to, skipping rocks and just talking. Beast Boy was ecstatic to fill her in on their adventures she was on and some of his heroic moments as well and she happily sat and listened, pleasing him with laughing at the appropriate times and comforting him when the conversation got dark.

But then he decided to get this wacky idea to pull out a starfish for her to see, a rare one that was blue and yellow and ended up becoming a victim of a crab.

Tears budded in her eyes from the continuous giggles until finally she stood up and held his shoulders.

"S-sit still." She said, calming her breathing and making him freeze in surprise. With expert fingers she scratched the crab in between its eyes and it released its grip, falling into her hand.

"There you go little guy, Beast Boy won't hurt you anymore." She told the delicate little shelled creature, it huddled closer to her in response and she smiled as Beast Boy stuck his lower lip out in a pout.

"Go on home." She encouraged it and let it back in the ocean with a smile.

"Hey Terra."

"Ye-UWAAAHHH!" she screamed only to have laughter follow it as she felt herself being tickled on her waist, she flailed wildly to try and get away from her attacker.

"Stohahahahahaop! Beast Boy!" she laughed and squealed, she fell to the floor both a laughing heap. Grasping the earth below her she was prepared to shift it into his face but as she used her power a massive headache felt like it split her head in half and she gasped, her laughter ceasing and making the blond hold her head in pain.

"Terra, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Beast Boy asked in panic, she shook her head, the pain subsiding as she powered down and sat up.

"Nah, I just. . . I can't use my power without getting this horrible migraine." She explained rubbing where it had hurt a few seconds ago.

"Oh. . ." he answered, the breeze blew, adding to the awkward silence that followed afterwards. Terra blushed when she realized how close they were and she squirmed a bit to get out of his line of sight. Her heart thudded quickly in her chest and she felt butterflies inside her stomach.

'_Woah. . .when did this start happening. . . ?'_ she asked herself, feeling the sudden self consciousness towards her green friend and the need to brush her hair and check her face.

"So uhm. . . what now?" Beast Boy asked curiously, sitting on the rock beside her and purposely looking away from her to try and look natural.

"I'm not sure." She said, thinking of anything they could do, they had talked and had fun, ate and now they were watching the sunset together but the awkward silence. . well it pretty much killed the mood, the happy aura they had about 5 minutes ago was gone.

Her blue eyes flickered to the wild colors in the sunset, the bright pinks, the flaming oranges the deep reds and the daisy yellows that blended and reflected off the ocean blue surfaces in natures beautiful show.

Subconsciously she scooted closer to her green friend as a chilly breeze brushed them; causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. She didn't even realize they were that close until their shoulders touched and both jolted in their spots as if they were electrocuted. Both stared at each other wide eyed and blushes crawled onto their cheeks.

But Terra broke it first, she began to giggle which caused Beast Boy to smile then laugh as well. With a hefty sigh she leaned against him full force and rested her head in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him. She could feel his rapid heartbeat and her own mix together in a strange yet soothing rhythm, his arms awkwardly placed around her shoulders in a warm embrace. With a sigh of content she wrapped her arms around his waist and continued to watch the sunset. The light humming of the ocean waves was like a sweet lullaby and their heartbeats and breathing a soothing effect she hadn't had in so long.

Not too long afterwards she fell asleep.

* * *

Raven felt exhausted, her head was pounding with a massive migraine and her limbs ached from being thrown in every nook and cranny of the city.

Killer Moth finally went down, thanks to a very tiring use of one of her and Starfire's combo attacks. Robin was badly beaten up, and Cyborg was chipped and damaged in a few areas.

She hated to say it, REALLY hated to say it, but she wished Beast Boy was there, to help aid them in that fight, but he was too busy caring for Terra as of now.

This seemed to intensify her headache as she thought of her and she tried to keep her emotions in check. She looked up and realized they had made it to the front of the tower and Cyborg punched in the code for entry.

All raven wanted to do was shower and go to sleep, to end this day that was exhausting and full of never ending surprises.

"Man I'm starving." Cyborg mused, his stomach growled obnoxiously and Robin chuckled, agreeing with him. Starfire smiled beside them.

"I too am hungry, but what of our friend Terra?"

"I'm sure Beast Boy's-. . . hello." Robin said, his voice going surprisingly devious and Starfire giggled while Cyborg whistled.

Raven dared to turn her head in the direction they were directing their attention and then wasn't surprised to find Terra with Beast Boy. She was asleep on his lap, her hands on his chest, clinging softly as she slept as if to keep him there and her hair was hanging loosely around her porcelain face and said face was nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Beast Boy looked so out of place with his stiff positioning, blushing face and wide eyes while his hands kept at her shoulders.

"Any stupid comments and I'll bite you so hard," Beast Boy replied, turning his head to them and showing his anger and embarrassment through his green depths.

"So tempting." Cyborg grinned and lumbered off towards the kitchen for his food. Starfire merely squealed with glee at the scene and a blush formed on her cheeks, Raven could tell what she was seeing rather than her green friend and Terra. Robin gave him a thumbs up and a grin then went off to the kitchen with Cyborg.

"I don't want to wake her, but I need to get her to a bed, my legs are falling asleep." He whispered aloud and gave Raven a pleading look. The dark titan just turned her head and strode to the double doors and walked through, doing what she had planned earlier.

Beast Boy looked at the pretty blonde girl in his arms one more time before he decided to risk it and take her to her room to sleep. First taking her fully in his arms he got her firmly, then he used his numbing legs to pick them up. She was actually pretty easy to carry, he realized this when he first brought her inside but with ants crawling inside his legs it would be a bit difficult.

"Uhm, I'm gonna take her to bed then I'm hitting the sack myself." He told the 2 Titans stuffing their faces in the kitchen, Robin waved since his mouth was full and Cyborg just made kissing faces to the 2, which got him a childish flicking of Beast Boy's tongue at him.

Walking into her room he set her down on her bed and covered her with the comforter. She didn't even twitch at his movement and he smiled at that idea.

'_She looks so cute.' _

He sat down next to her, brushing stray locks out of her face and caressing her skin with his fingertips. He felt his heart speed up again, like it always did when she was last with them and he felt the urge to just kiss her.

Lying down next to her he just watched her face, listened to her breathing and reminisced on the good times.

He wondered what new adventures they would have now that she was back, how much easier crime fighting would be and how he would win her heart. The teen deeply liked her, maybe even loved and he wanted nothing more than to hear she felt the same.

As his thoughts wandered he didn't notice how heavy his eyelids felt, and how his breathing became slow until finally he was seeing his favorite foods floating on clouds in his dreams.

* * *

Waking up in a start, Terra's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she saw a familiar green tint nuzzled into her, his face just a few inches from hers, and his breath warming her already hot face.

'_Oh my gosh,ohmygosh,ohmygosh!!!' _she panicked in her mind and frantically pulled away, more like tried only to realize that he had a grip on her like a vise. She held still and stopped her breathing, just sticking to her strange position and feeling a radiating heat from his hands on her hips.

"I think my hearts gonna drop out my butt. . " she mumbled as her heart did summersaults and loop dee loops in her chest. With a quick huff she snaked herself back to her previous position and locked her eyes on the green boy.

With a realization the boy had grown a bit, his round face was now a bit longer, the baby fat gone and showing his cheek bones , his hair was still spiky and wild but just a little bit longer and he somehow fixed the under bite a little, it wasn't as prominent. His lanky form was also no more; he had more muscle now, making his shoulders look broad and his torso show through any slightly tight fabric.

In short, he was handsome, cute still but he grew into a handsome young man indeed, and she looked like a little girl next to him. She may be 16 now but her body was still the same as it was 2 years ago and she was worried her growth would be affected by that. Would she ever fill out? Would she ever get the curves and the height?

"Mmmm Terra. . . " the teen mumbled in his sleep, hugging her tighter to himself. The blond girl blushed even deeper and realized after all this confusion:

She liked him.

She had always liked him, liked the extra attention she gave, his small yet meaningful gestures and his constant encouraging of when she was upset.

Terra placed a hand on his cheek, her index fingers brushing under his eye and her nose brushing his softly.

She held her breath, she closed her eyes, and made her lips contact with his, just how she had wanted them too on their first date that was so long ago.

Of course he was unresponsive, he was ASLEEP, but the sensation still made her insides skitter and her face to heat up enough to be considered a fever. She pulled away gasping and she held her lips, his grip had loosened so she took that initiative to jump off her bed and run for the bathroom and lock the door.

Little did she know that while she was freaking out on the cool tile floor, a certain green teen titan had immediately sat up in bed and held his lips, blushing all the while and staring at the wall in open mouthed shock.


	5. Goodbye

To the few people who read and enjoyed my stories

I am thoroughly sorry, it is a sadness for me to have to do this but I must stop doing my stories. I was recently in a car accident that has now made me a quadrapallegic. I have no use of my arms nor legs, (my best friend is typing this message for me) so my ability to type/write is now gone.

I will spare you the gruesome details of my body but I must apologize sincerely for all this trouble, I have cried myself to sleep many times realizing I'll never be able to type, write, draw, drive and all the normal things people do because of the idiocy of drunk drivers.

I have 2 requests to those who read this.

1: Do not drink and drive.

It not only ruins your body and mind, but it also can ruin or even take the life of someone innocent.

TY to those who have read and favorite and once again I'm sorry I cannot provide for you anymore chapters. And I will not have my friend type out my stories for me, that's just rude. My other request is this, my friend is publishing an acct soon (XxInLovingMemoryxX) and plans on writing a USxUK fic for Hetalia and her writing style is quite entertaining. Go read her stories and enjoy them, just like I know I will when I read them.

Goodbye, this is bluebubbles signing off for the last time.

Goodbye.


End file.
